Lava Piranha
|location = Mt. Lavalava |species = Piranha Plant |hp = 40 |ap = 5 |df = 0 |wn = Water or ice attacks |wp = Lava Buds |moves = Fire Spew/Fire Stream/Enflame|tattle = See Tattle}}Lava Piranha is an enormous Piranha Plant found inside Mt. Lavalava and is the fifth boss of Paper Mario. He is one of the hardest bosses in Paper Mario alongside Huff N. Puff and the Crystal King. His underlings are Putrid Piranhas and he has very bad grammar. Lava Piranha attacks by blowing a fireball at Mario, which has a damage of five. Along with the Lava Piranha are his two Lava Buds that also shoot a tiny fireball. What makes Lava Piranha so hard is that his health is 40 and after you defeat him the first time, he will come out the lava again engulfed in fire. Not only is Mario (assuming he isn't wearing a fireproof related badge) unable to jump on him, Lava Piranha is also stronger in this form. His Lava Buds are also on fire and spit out tiny Petit Piranhas that cause more damage than before. However, Lava Piranha and his Buds are very exposed in this form because Sushie uses her squirt move at the Piranha, which can cause up to nine points in damage. If the time is taken to Upgrade Sushi to Ultra Rank, then her Tidal Wave proves most effective as you can knock out both Lava Piranha and the two Lava Buds at the same time. Tips Use Chill Out on the first form and you will take no damage from the Lava Buds and very little damage from Lava Piranha. When he regenerates, make sure you have the Ice Power Badge on. This way you can jump on Lava Piranha without taking damage and knock out the giant plant for a couple of turns. Sushi's Squirt is also effective as it does the same thing except with more damage. Tidal Wave is most effective here as you can knock out the entire opposition for 2 turns. Lady Bow is effective for this boss too. Since you really only need Ice Power for the fire phase (phase 2) Using Ice Power with Multibounce completely rids the need of Tidal Wave (though it's still not to be overlooked) Plus Bow has Outta Sight. Power Quake is an effective move as well since it hits all targets. Using Damage Dodge, Chill Out, Ice Power and Fire Shield, Lava Piranha was one of the easiest bosses in the game. Tattle 1st Phase: This is a Lava Piranha. Lava Piranhas are plants that can somehow survive in lava. Max HP: 40, Attack Power: 5, Defense Power: 0 They blow out huge balls of fire to attack. That is one big flower! Wow! 2nd Phase: This is a Lava Piranha. Lava Piranhas are plants that can somehow survive in lava. Max HP: 40, Attack Power: 5, Defense Power: 0 Since their bodies are on fire, you'll take damage if you step on 'em. Don't worry if you're fireproof. They'll try to burn you with their fire breath. They're creatures born of fire, so water attacks will work extremely well against them. Gallery PMLavaPiranha2.png PMLavaPiranha1.png Trivia *In the credits, he appears alongside Raphael Raven. *Ironically, despite Sushie's primary advantage against his 2nd form having Ice Power, completely rids the need of her water moves altogether, making its use the player's choice. *If you use Double Dip and use an Egg Bomb as the item during the battle, the game will crash, which is weird since this never happens in any other fight. *The Lava Piranha has also appeared in the Minecraft Super Mario Mash-Up Pack, replacing the Wither. Category:Bosses Category:Paper Mario Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Piranha Plants Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Paper Mario Category:One Time Enemy